Intergalactic War: Contact
by ss2gohan
Summary: A prequel to my long-ago written - and unfinished - story, The Intergalactic War. This is the tale of how these two galaxies came into contact. Thanks to the meddling of a self-styled omnipotent being, a Federation starship finds themselves thrown across the universe into a galaxy far far away.


Hello all, it's been a long time since I've posted anything here. I wrote the old _The Intergalactic War_ during my early high school years, and I haven't really returned to it since 2004. However, what I have had in my head is the tale of how these two galaxies came into contact, and what happened when they did.

I've got quite a few handwritten chapters that I've written in the interim on that subject. Now that I'm finding myself with a bit more free time than I've been used to, I'm typing those pages up and expanding on them as I go. I'm hoping to keep a steady progress going, at least an update a week, I've got quite a bit planned and typed out, it's just a matter of overwhelming my perfectionist tendencies and getting them posted here.

Well, here's the Prologue!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Star Wars or Star Trek, however, I do lay claim to the original characters I've developed to play around in those universes.

* * *

**Prologue**

The entity known as Q floated through space. If anyone could have seen the self-styled omnipotent being at that moment, they would've labelled his appearance as quite odd. That is, once they'd gotten past the sight of someone without a suit in hard vacuum. He was lazily reclined in a beach chair, clad in a colorful bathing suit, and sipping quite contentedly at a fizzy drink - complete with umbrella - in his hand as he gazed at a fast moving object in the distance. All in all, he seemed completely content with the universe; at least until he winced as a feminine voice sounded out from behind him.

"Q! What are you meddling about now?"

An acute look of hurt formed upon his face, as Q turned to face his accuser. Who also happened to be his wife. "Meddling my dear? I'm doing nothing of the sort, simply enjoying the spatial scenery."

His tone seemed to ask why in the multiverse she would assume such a thing. As if he ever meddled. His machinations were far too superb to be labelled as merely meddling.

The Q ignored her husband and glanced at the object, now rapidly approaching, which he'd been watching. "Are those humans?"

Struggling to maintain an air of innocence, Q made a show of focusing on the object and feigned shock. "Why, yes, they are! I hadn't even notice-"

"And I thought that we'd agreed, dear husband," the last word practically a hiss, "That you would cease your persistent meddling with those creatures?"

"Technically dearest, only you agreed to that, I was merely nodding the entire time."

Her eyes slit dangerously, "Q..."

He threw up his hands against the approaching wrath. "My dear, relax, what's about to happen is practically a complete coincidence. There's been almost no interference in the slightest on my part!"

Her furious response was cut off abruptly as the object, now recognizable as a Federation Akira-Class starship, shot over their heads at high warp. They watched as an explosion of blue light and energy appeared and engulfed the small cruiser entirely.

The Lady glared back down at her husband, now that the object of their conversation had vanished. "Practically no interference still necessitates some of your meddling Q."

Before the erstwhile entity could formulate a response, another being joined them, fading into existence. This one was an older human, his eyes piercing, and his body translucent and glowing a soft shade of blue. Q openly winced as the being once known in the mortal realm as Qui-Gon Jinn spoke, "And his intervention has greatly disturbed the balance of the Living Force, these two galaxies were not meant to come into contact for many more of their centuries."

Whatever fear that had possessed him when the former Jedi had appeared vanished now. Q snorted and stood up from his beach chair, "Upset the balance of the Force? As if forthcoming events on your end of things weren't going to do that anyway. I've done nothing of the sort, please, I've simply-"

His wife's slap to the back of his head cut him off. Physical body or no, that hurt. Rubbing the back of his head, he incredulously spun to look at his assailant, only to find her with a sickly sweet smile on her face that made him quiver more than the avatar of the Force had a moment before.

"I do hope that you know what you've gotten yourself into this time, darling," she said, cocking her head, "I won't be rescuing you from banishment again." She snapped and took the two Q's away in a flash of light, leaving the specter of the old Jedi Master floating alone.

Qui-Gon turned slowly to where the wormhole had appeared, snatched from its natural location beyond the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant to the outskirts of the Alpha. He snorted to himself, barely any interference indeed. New paths and futures danced before his eyes. 'The Force shifts,' he thought to himself. 'The cloud of the dark side is falling.' A smiling tow-headed boy flashed before his eyes, only to vanish and be replaced by harsh mechanical breathing and a lake of fire. He grimaced for a moment, in pain at the memory of infinite potential forsaken. Then a new path blazed before him, and he allowed himself a small smile. 'Perhaps now,' he thought wistfully, 'There will be a greater hope.'

And with that, Qui-Gon Jinn faded away as well.

* * *

Well, what think ye? Be sure to review and let me know!


End file.
